woimmortalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario: Valhalla Temple
The Valhalla Temple General desciption of the quests done here. Breath of Life - Level 1 *Find the Valkyrie of Recollection in Valhalla Temple. *This can be done by clicking the blue link in the quest bar. *Rewards: *#25 XP Class's Soul - Level 2 *Find the Class's Soul in the Valhalla Temple and return to the Valkyrie. *Click on the blue link and fight the weapon. Done *Go back to the Valkyrie and talk to her to complete the quest. *Go to bag or press the Hot Key "B" on the keyboard and equip the weapon. *Rewards: *#50 XP Odin and Loki - Level 2 *Overpower 3 Valkyrie Servants Valhalla Temple and talk to the Valkyrie of Cultivation. *Just click the blue link on the quest bar. *Left click the monsters and kill 3 of them. Done *Click on the blue link to go to the Valkyrie of Cultivation. *Rewards: *#50 XP *#Chestplate LV2 Divine Task - Level 3 *Return to Valhalla Temple of Time Past and speak with Valkyrie of Intigation. *Just click the blue link on the quest bar. And Talk. Done *Rewards: *#200 XP Open the Bridge - Level 4 *Kill 3 Nocturnal Gargoyles on the bridge. *Make your way to Beougilta. *Just click the blue lik on the quest bar. *Left click the monsters and kill 3 of them. Done *Click on the blue link to go to Beougilta. *Rewards: *#325 XP Repulse the Assault - Level 5 *Join the battle and destroy 6 Blood Suckers. *Return to Beougilta. *Just click the blue lik on the quest bar. Done *Rewards: *#700 XP *#Greaves LV5 Swept Away - Level 6 *Kill 10 Valhalla Rebels. *Just click the blue lik on the quest bar. *Left click the monsters and kill 10 of them. *Click on the blue link to find Benigilta. Done *Rewards: *#1000 XP Lava Dragon Heart - Level 7 *Read from the Dragontongue Codex to summon a lava Dragon. *Kill it and left click the floting heart to gather 2 lava Energy. *Bring them to Benigilta. *Click on the blue link to find Benigilta. Done *Rewards: *#1300 XP *#Helm LV7 Slumbering Gargoyles - Level 8 *Use the lava Energy to awaken the gargoyles. *Wake up 2 gargoyles and take them down. *Talk to Benigilta. *Click on the blue link to find Benigilta. Done *Rewards: *#1600 XP *#Belt LV8 A Revived Soul - Level 9 *Find the Valkyrie of Insight in Valhalla Temple. *Just click the blue link on the quest bar to find the Valkyrie. Done *Rewards: *#200 XP Valkyrie Duel - Level 9 *Find and Blow Odin's Horn in Valhalla Temple. *Just go up the stairs to find a horn. (Click It) *Defeat the Traitor Valkyrie. *Click on the lance and take it to the Valkyrie of Insight. Done *Rewards: *#1800 XP *#Pauldrons LV9 The First Step - Level 10 *Find the Valkyrie of Conveyance in Valhalla Temple. *Just click the blue lik on the quest bar to find her. Done *Rewards: *#1400 XP To Atlantis - Level 10 *Talk with Modd of Atlantis. *Just click the blue link on the quest bar to find him. Done *Rewards: *#950 XP Category:Quests Category:Scenario